Voicemail
by MMBeaudoin
Summary: Caroline listening to the voicemail left by Klaus at the end of 4x20 "The Originals"


**Just a short story set after 4x20- All about Caroline and Klaus :) Let me know what you think, and if you have any story ideas for me I'd love to hear them :) -Cheers**

**(Also, sorry for any grammatical errors) **

I stretch out on the Salvatore's large luxurious cough, pushing Elena a little with my feet as I do so.

"Hey," She slaps my feet out of her lap, smiling. I've missed my friends smile.

I pull my legs into my chest and glance over to the bar by the window. Rebekah and Stephan are talking in low voices, both of them sipping drinks that look like dark scotch.

"My brothers aren't ones to just pick up and leave." If I didn't know her better, I would have thought I heard an edge of worry in her voice. "Elijah isn't impulsive like that. And Nick..."

I find my heart beat skips a few when she says his name like that. Somehow whenever she refers to her brother in such an informal way, it humanizes him, just a little. My ears perk up a bit, against my better judgement, to see what she has to say about him. To my disappointment, she doesn't elaborate, just shakes her head and tips the contents of her drink into her mouth, swallowing with a grimace.

"Barbie," Damon enters the room, acknowledging me with his obnoxious pet name he's pinned on me. I roll my eyes and roll onto my back, spotting my phone in his outstretched hand. "You're phone was ringing," I pluck it out of his palm, and look at the screen.

*1 new Voicemail*

I catch a stolen gaze between Elena and him as he walks around the back of the couch, falling into the over stuffed chair in front of the over-sized fireplace. My heart aches for them, but I quickly put it out of my mind, they will figure it out.

I press the green button on the screen and my voice mail robot lady asks for my password.

"Who is it?" Elena asks as I punch in the four numbered code and put my cell back to my ear. She's pushing herself into more a seated position, the leather complains beneath her before she settles into the corner comfortably.

"Long lost lover boy," Bonnie sighs as she walks in from the kitchen, holding three glasses of iced tea. I feel my brow furrow in my confusion, "Tyler?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at me, as if asking a question, but also like she's saying _Duh._

"Yeah maybe," I say, without actually believing it could be him, and stand to retrieve my tea from Bonnie's hand- listening to the robot inform me of the new message. _Yes I know, just play the damn thing._

_"Caroline,"_

I freeze. Mid sip, as I hear the familiar voice speak from my voice mail box.

I hear four heads snap up to look in my direction, all of them recognizing the cool accent as well.

_"I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world," _his words flow like honey from my phone, into my ears, I can feel heat creeping up my chest, and neck, my heart skipping a beat.

_"Surrounded by food; music; art; culture..._ _And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you."_

my cheeks flame with a blush that I wish I could will away. It's at this point I make the mistake of glancing in Elena's direction. Big mistake. My cheeks flame more, and I turn away, facing partially towards the back wall.

I hear his smile through the phone; the smallest of chuckles escaping his lips, poorly portrayed through the receiver. I reach my hand out grab onto the edge of the coffee table, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

_"Maybe one day you'll let me." _

There's an unbearably long silence when he stops speaking, I wait for him to say more.

"To replay your message please press one, to save your message please pr-"

I pull the phone from my ear, staring at the screen, then slowly press the _end_ button.

"Hmm." I mumble, wishing I could go back and wait until I was alone to listen to this, I look up and glance around the room. Everyone looks pretty much how I feel. A little embarrassed, uncomfortable and confused. Though I'm sure I don't share the warm feeling spreading from my toes to the tips of my ears with the rest of them.

Damon lets out a low whistle.

"Who was it?" Bonnie frowns a little, still confused.

I shake my head.

"Doesn't matter,"

"Ready to go for lunch?" She asks, grabbing her jacket off the back of the couch, still looking a little worried.

I nod, shoving my phone into my back pocket, and quickly exiting the room without making eye contact with anyone of the four eavesdroppers behind me.


End file.
